1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a connector, and more particularly, to a connector of connecting a light sensor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The optical touch system comprises a display panel, a transparent substrate, a light sensor, and a location-calculating circuit. In general, the transparent substrate is a glass substrate. More particularly, the transparent substrate is an ITO (Tin-doped Indium Oxide) glass. The display panel displays images through the transparent substrate. The light sensor is a chip module disposed on the transparent substrate, and the light-receiving direction of the light sensor has to be parallel to the substrate for detecting if an indicating object (for example, a finger or a stylus) is on the transparent substrate, and accordingly generating a light-sensing signal. The light-sensing signal includes information of a sensed image with a range covering the indicating object. The information of the light sensing signal may be the distance and the angle between the indicating object and the light sensor. In addition, the light sensor includes a transmission port for transmitting the light-sensing signal to the location-calculating circuit. In this way, the location-calculating circuit calculates the location of the indicating object on the display panel according to the light-sensing signal.
In the prior art, when a chip module is disposed on a glass substrate, the chip module is disposed on a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) by Tape Carrier Package (TCP) or Chip on Film (COF) at first, and then the FPC is coupled to the glass substrate, for example, by pressure wielding. However, when the light sensor is disposed on the substrate by means of the above-mentioned method, the light-receiving direction of the light sensor is limited. More particularly, when the light sensor is packaged on the FCB by the above-mentioned method, the light-receiving direction of the FCB is vertical to the substrate, as shown in FIG. 1. Thus, when the FCB is coupled to the substrate, the light-receiving direction of the light sensor is vertical to the substrate. In other words, when the light sensor is disposed on the glass substrate by the conventional package methods (TCP or COF), the light-receiving direction of the light sensor is vertical to the glass substrate, making the light sensor not able to detect if an indicating object contacts the display panel. In the prior art, the FCB may be bended for rotating the light-receiving direction of the light sensor, but such process wastes time and the yield rate of the process is not easily controlled, increasing the cost of the optical touch system.